valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Freya's Unique Attacks
Freya has unique attacks in Valkyrie Profile, Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. Valkyrie Profile Freya has three unique attacks at her disposal in Valkyrie Profile. Critical Flare :Japanese: クリティカルフレア/Critical Flare :Description: A fan wave of powerful energy. :Hits: 6 :Attack Gauge Boost: 4 x 6hit :Direction: Left Aerial Burst :Japanese: エアリアルバースト/Aerial Burst :Description: Fires a shot of burst energy from the air :Hits: 3 :Attack Gauge Boost: 7 x 3hit :Direction: Downward x 3 Thunder Sword :Japanese: サンダーソード/Thunder Sword :Description: A large, concentrated beam of energy hits the foe. :Hits: 5 :Attack Gauge Boost: 10 x 5hit :Direction: Left Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Freya can launch 10 unique attacks in this game. Thunder Strike :Japanese: サンダーストライク/Thunder Strike :Description: A beam of intense lightning courses through the enemy :Level Learned: Initial :AP Cost: 8 :Hits: 3 :Heat Gauge Boost: 3 x 3hit :Guard Break Chance: 5 x 3hit :Direction: Left :Damage Multiplier: 0.1 x 3hit :Effect: Lightning 15%, Holy 15% Burst Shot :Japanese: バーストショット/Burst Shot :Description: Freya throws fire balls at the foe :Level Learned: Initial :AP Cost: 8 :Hits: 4 :Heat Gauge Boost: 3 x 4hits :Guard Break Chance: 4 x 4hit :Direction: Neutral + Upward-left + Neutral + Upward-left :Damage Multiplier: 0.1 x 4hit :Effect: Fire 30% Victory Sword :Japanese: ビクトリーソード/Victory Sword :Description: Thin beams of light slice through the foe to deal high level damage :Level Learned: Initial :AP Cost: 10 :Hits: 6 :Heat Gauge Boost: 2 x 6hit :Guard Break Chance: (3 x 5hit) + 6 :Direction: Down + Up :Damage Multiplier: (0.2 x 5hit) + 1 Flank Attack :Japanese: サイドフラップ/Side Flap :Description: Freya teleports behind the enemy, and delivers a brutal roundhouse kick to deal extreme damage :Level Learned: 51 :AP Cost: 7 :Hits: 1 :Heat Gauge Boost: 12 :Guard Break Chance: 20 :Direction: Upward-left :Damage Multiplier: 0.9 Crimson Strike :Japanese: ルージュストライク/Rouge Strike :Description: Pure fire energy is fired as a beam from an orb at the enemy :Level Learned: 54 :AP Cost: 8 :Hits: 3 :Heat Gauge Boost: 3 x 3hit :Guard Break Chance: 5 x 3hit :Direction: Left :Damage Multiplier: 0.1 x 3hit :Effect: Fire 15%, Holy 15% Smackdown :Japanese: スラップビート/Slap Beat :Description: Freya delivers 4 backhand blows to the enemy before flooring them with her fist :Level Learned: 57 :AP Cost: 9 :Hits: 5 :Heat Gauge Boost: 2 x 5hit :Guard Break Chance: 4 x 4hit :Direction: (Left x 4) + Upward-left :Damage Multiplier: (0.2 x 4hit) + 0.6 :Effect: Knockdown Mystic Chain :Japanese: ミスティックチェイン/Mystic Chain :Description: Freya turns upside down, and delivers 5 spinning kicks. :Level Learned: 60 :AP Cost: 9 :Hits: 5 :Heat Gauge Boost: 3 x 5hit :Guard Break Chance: 5 x 5hit :Direction: Left + (Upward-left x 2) :Damage Multiplier: 0.2 + 0.25 + (0.3x3hit) :Effect: Knockdown Heavenly Punishment :Japanese: ヘブンリィバニッシュメント/Heavenly Punishment :Description: The foe is bombarded with a powerful flurry of kicks and spins :Level Learned: 63 :AP Cost: 42 :Hits: 16 :Heat Gauge Boost: 10 x 16hit :Guard Break Chance: Unblockable :Direction: Upward-left x 7 :Damage Multiplier: (0.6 x 3hit) + (0.2 x 10hit) + (0.6 x 2hit) + 1 :Effect: Unblockable, Knockdown Crisis Point :Japanese: クライシスポイント/Crisis Point :Description: Freya teleports above the enemy to launch a series of sneak attacks :Level Learned: 66 :AP Cost: 8 :Hits: 5 :Heat Gauge Boost: 2 x 5hit :Guard Break Chance: (6 x 2hit) + 10 :Direction: (Upward x 2) + Downward :Damage Multiplier: (0.2 x 3hit) + (0.8 x 2hit) :Effect: Knockdown Mobius Slide :Japanese: メビウスライド/Modius Slide :Description: Freya teleports behind the enemy, and thrusts her palm into them :Level Learned: 69 :AP Cost: 10 :Hits: 1 :Heat Gauge Boost: 13 :Guard Break Chance: 18 :Direction: Upward-left :Damage Multiplier: 2 Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Critical Flare :Japanese: クリティカルフレア/Critical Flare :Description: Effusion of holy beams. Cannot be blocked. :Hits: 4 :Damage Multiplier: '(0.3 x 4hit) 1.2 total :'Attack Gauge Boost: 4 x 4hit :Effect: Unblockable Sacred Smiting :Japanese: セイクリッドスマイト/Sacred Smite :Description: Blighting, looping-kick. Launches enemy upward. :Hits: 2 :Damage Multiplier: ('0.5 x 2) 1 total :'Attack Gauge Boost: 10 x 2hit :Effect: Launch Thunder Sword :Japanese: サンダーソード/Thunder Sword :Description: Beam of concentrated aura. Cannot be blocked. :Hits: 1 :Damage Multiplier: (1.7 x 1hit) 1.7 total :Attack Gauge Boost: 14 :Effect: Unblockable ---- Category: Abilities